Ultimatum
by Ally93xx
Summary: Based on events in season 2's "TB or not TB". "So are you gonna go out with him?" House asks. I scoff "Is that any of your business?" What if Cameron did go on a date with Sebastian? Bad summary i know. Mainly in Cameron's POV but does include House's POV too in certain chapters. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So i'm a bit nervous! I've never posted one of my stories online before so i apologise if its horrible. **

**I know this chapter is really small, but i just want to see if i get any interest in it before i continue. **

**Chapters will get longer if i find that people want me to continue writing.**

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think so far. **

**Enjoy! **

"So are you gonna go out with him?" House asked as we walked out of the elevator simultaneously as he referred to our newly cured patient Sebastian, a curious look plastered on his face breaking the silence between us.

I scoffed, but laughed as I contemplated my answer for a moment "Is that any of your business?" I quipped, once I found the appropriate answer moments later.

"Nope" House replied coolly. There was another silence as House still managed to walk in step with me as we moved towards the front entrance, walking outside.

"Actually, we're going to dinner Wednesday night after work" I decided to say. I didn't particularly want to give him any details, but I figured he would find out either way. People around the hospital had big mouths, especially Chase and Wilson.

He stopped and turned looking at me with an eyebrow raised "Good" I heard him say, "Although" he started, "I wouldn't be too shocked if you have to stay late Wednesday night to work. Ya know, with all the dying patients and all….. " He trailed off, studying my face for a response.

"Oh yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Well, I've given you plenty of notice. I'll get Foreman or Chase to cover for me if it comes to it" I challenged crossing my arms.

House only smirked "Well hey! Maybe if things work out, you can accept his job offer and move to Africa!" He replied in false excitement, mocking me.

He knew I would never move away, but I was a good actress, I could easily convince him otherwise.

"Maybe" I said in all seriousness, nodding as I walked past him.

"Cameron" I heard him say as I turned to look back at him, House moving closer to me.

"He's an idiot" He said before I scoffed.

"So are you. I guess I'm attracted to idiots" I shrugged before I moved away from him once more.

"Hey" I heard his voice again softly. I turned around once more, fustratedly.

"What!?" I almost shouted

"He's…." House started as I sighed loudly.

"House, drop it. Nothing you say will stop me from going to dinner with Sebastian". I said angrily "You had many chances, and you blew them all up" I added, addressing his clear jealously, a flustered look plastered on his face that he failed to cover up.

I turned and walked away before he could respond; a smile creeping up on my face at how well is stood up for myself.

_You've got this Allison. Be strong_, i told myself.

**So there it is! The first chapter. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to any suggestions for story lines and constructive criticism is welcome. **  
**-Ally. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say a big thank you to the people who posted reviews for the first chapter. It really means a lot! I'm pretty new to this, so receiving the lovely comments that I did really gave me the confidence I needed to continue.**

**Anyway, here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy. **

"Thank you for a great night" I said, as Sebastian walked me to my door, holding my hand at the end of the date.

"So, can we do it again soon?" Sebastian asked, a smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'd like that" I replied, smiling widely as we reached my door, and I leant against it looking up at him.

"Great. I'll give you a call and we can organise something soon then"

"Sounds good," I said softly as he let go of my hand, slowly reaching up and cupping my cheek in his palm and moving towards me, leaning down and capturing my lips in his.

I immediately responded, kissing back before pulling away a few moments later.

"Goodnight" I smiled as I felt myself blushing fiercely.

"Goodnight" he replied removing his hand from my cheek slowly.

I watched as he walked towards his car, giving him one last wave before unlocking my door and walking inside.

I made my way straight to my bedroom and collapsed on by bed, yawning loudly and rubbing my tired eyes.

The date went well, as well as a first date could have gone. Sebastian had taken me to a nice Italian restaurant, luckily not cafe spilletto, where my disastrous date with House was, much to my relief.

That would have been awkward.

I had a really nice time, and I really liked him, but that still didn't stop me from feeling exhausted the entire night.

The last couple of days had been completely tiring. At work we had just gotten a new patient presenting with painful tremors, severe headache, nausea and chills with no explanation as to why. On the other hand though, House hadn't been on my back about Sebastian at all. I just hoped that it would stay that way

I decided to get changed into my pyjamas and get ready for bed, brushing my teeth, taking my makeup off, brushing my hair and moisturising before setting my alarm to 6.30am for work.

I was going to be severely fatigued tomorrow morning.

I was really starting to re-think my decision about organising the date for a work night.

_Knock Knock. _

I suddenly heard a loud knocking at my door as I looked at the time. 10.30pm.

_Who would knock at my door at that time of night?_ I asked myself internally, before it hit me.

_House. _

It looked as though my luck was running out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I made my way to the front door, the knocking becoming more persistent, it reminding me of around this time last year when I had resigned and House was practically banging my door down before I finally had answered it.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I reached the door, swinging it open and glaring at House, as he looked innocently back at me.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, knowing how much he hated it when I clenched.

"Whoa, someone's feisty tonight"

"It's 10.30 House. What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood". He said to me, peeking into my apartment before pushing past me and walking inside.

"Yeah, no worries. Make yourself right at home" I said sarcastically closing the door, watching him as he looked around for a few moments, probably trying to establish whether Sebastian was there, before looking at me.

"How did your date with wonder boy go?"

"Great" I simply replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Not gonna give any juicy details?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business"

"Did you kiss him?" House asked ignoring my response as he moved closer to me, studying my face.

I contemplated my answer for a few moments before smiling and nodding "yeah".

I stared at him, waiting for a response but he only nodded and moved past me opening the front door and looking back at me.

"You gonna go out with him again?"

"I'm planning on it" I replied before he nodded.

There was a silence between us as he stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes burning into mine.

He was trying to analyse me.

I wouldn't let him in that easy.

"Good. Don't be late tomorrow morning" House replied breaking the silence, an almost angry tone present in his voice as he practically slammed the door behind him

I stood staring at the door for a few moments.

I was stunned

I ran my fingers through my hair as I moved over the couch, sitting down

What was that?

I had no idea what just happened, but it seemed as though House was almost... jealous?

"Allison, no. It's just all just a game," I practically shouted at myself, trying to get rid of all the thoughts that were now consuming my mind.

_Was it really?_ I thought for a second before scolding myself.

"Of course it is. It's House. How many times has he shoved your feelings in your face? How many times has he told you that you had no chance with him?" I asked myself out loud, my voice trembling as I tried to remind myself of why I was distancing myself from him.

I couldn't do this to myself anymore.

I needed to move on.

I had waited around for him long enough.

No more.

It was hurting me too much.

_He_ was hurting me too much.

**Hope you liked it. Please keep reviewing! Your comments really brighten up my day and give me the extra motivation I need to keep writing. **

**-Ally. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please remember to review. I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews I received last chapter. Thanks to the people who did review though.**

**By the way, I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did. **

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began._

_Coffee, I need coffee _I said to myself as I walked into Princeton Plainsboro, being instantly bombarded with the hustle and bustle of the hospital. Weaving in and out of people I made my way to the elevators, pressing the button and waiting impatiently, tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Good morning Cameron" I heard as I looked behind me and saw Wilson approach, smiling politely

"Morning Wilson" I replied, yawning midway through the sentence. "Sorry, didn't have the best sleep" I apologized as he nodded, the elevator opening as we both walked inside.

"How's your patient doing?"

"Not so good. We still have no idea what's killing him"

"You'll figure it out," he said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder as we walked out of the elevator a few moments later.

"I'll see you later" he said as I nodded and headed towards diagnostics.

I unlocked the office and walked inside going straight to the coffee machine and making a fresh batch, before pouring myself some and sitting down, studying the whiteboard, filled with failed ideas.

"Morning" I heard behind me as I turned to see Foremen, as he placed his things on the table and sat down.

"Morning" I replied returning by gaze to the whiteboard.

"You look tired" I heard him say.

"Oh, thanks"

He laughed and shook his head "How'd your date with Sebastian go?"

"Yeah, good. He took me out to dinner"

"Late night?" He asked raising an eyebrow as I laughed and slapped him on the arm, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"No! I don't have sex on the first date!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "We kissed. That's it."

"Okay, okay. I believe you" Foreman replied laughing before adopting a more serious tone once again "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do." I nodded and smiled.

"Good."

"I did have a late night visitor though" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Who?"

"Who else? House"

Foreman shook his head "What did he want?"

"Just asked me all these questions about the date. You know what he's like. Wants to know everyone's business."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're finally moving on from the guy. He's an ass, and you deserve better".

"Yeah I guess...thanks Foreman" I smiled.

_At _least_ I'm trying to,_ I said to myself as I returned my gaze back to the board.

Foreman and I had become really close over the months. He was the only one I could really open up to about my feelings for House. He knew everything I was going through and never judged me for it. Sure he made jokes, but when push came to shove, he was always there for me, giving me a shoulder to cry on and advice when I needed it and I was so grateful for his friendship.

"If Sebastian upsets you though, you know I'm going to have to hurt him" Foreman broke the silence once more as I grinned and nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I replied, as the door swung open and House walked in, Foreman instantly clearing his throat as I wiped the smile off of my face.

He was unusually early.

Foreman gave me a knowing look, as I sighed and watched as House poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Chase?" I heard him ask, as he took a seat opposite me, staring intently at the whiteboard.

"How are we supposed to know? You ARE early" Foreman said.

"Okay Mr. grumpy pants" House replied, giving Foreman a dirty look. "What are you still doing sitting here? Go do a MRI of his brain,"

"For what?" Foreman asked skeptically. "We've already done one"

"I'm well aware of that. The symptoms are progressing. Something could have changed."

Foreman nodded after a few moments, as I stood up with him.

"You, stay" I heard behind me as I turned and saw House motion for me to follow him.

"I'm going to do the MRI," I said firmly.

"There's no reason you both have to be there." He replied moving into his office, as I looked back at Foreman as he gave me a sympathetic look.

I sighed loudly and walked into House's office, standing in front of his desk as he sat down.

"What do you want House?" I asked coldly.

"Does a guy have to have a reason to talk to you? I just wanna chat. Ya know, catch up. "

I scoffed "Oh sure. That sounds like something you'd wanna do" I replied sarcastically.

There was a silence, as I saw him shift uncomfortably, scratching at his hand, and staring intently at his fingers.

I noticed it was something he always did when he was nervous.

"You've changed" I heard him finally say when he broke the silence, looking up at me.

I was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered as I stared back at him, no expression on my face "How?" I asked wanting to hear his answer.

"You know how. What I wanna know is why?" House asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damn. Answering a question with a question. Typical House.

I was silent for a few moments as I tried to formulate the best response "I finally woke up" I shrugged.

It was true.

All I got was a somber nod in response, before I turned and walked towards the door.

"Tonight, you can stay late and catch up on my charting" I heard him say as I turned to look at him, annoyed.

"That wont be a problem for you will it?" He asked rhetorically, not actually caring about the answer.

"Not a problem Dr. House" I replied sweetly but sarcastically, dropping my cheesy grin and replacing it with an icy cold glare before walking out.

I hadn't even realized until I walked out that I had been shaking the entire time.

"Having fun?" House asked, from the doorway to his office that night, as I scribbled information as fast as I could onto the charting.

"Yeah, great, Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

The only reason I had agreed to do the charting was to keep the peace. The last thing I needed was to be hassled by House even more than I already had been.

I watched House out of the corner of my eye as he made his way over to the coffee machine, pouring himself another cup.

I suddenly heard my phone start to ring in my bag, and I quickly attended to it, seeing the caller i.d on the screen.

It was Sebastian.

House turned and looked at me as I contemplated what I should do, before deciding to answer.

"Hey Sebastian" I smiled, before scolding myself at saying his name in front of House. Now he would know exactly who it was.

"_Hey. How are you?" _

"Yeah, okay" I breathed, "How are you?"

"_I'm good. Just calling to see if you were free this Saturday night"_

"Yeah I'm free," I said into the phone, as I saw House stand in front of me.

"Hey, less talking, more charting" House said loudly as I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, what was that?" I said politely into the phone, concentrating hard on what Sebastian was saying, and trying not to be distracted by House.

I suddenly felt a hand touch mine. I looked up and glared at House as he was at my side now, trying to get a good grip of my mobile. I struggled and tried to move away, but he yanked the phone away from my hand, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, so sorry Sebastian but, Allison's busy right now doing her job, so feel free to call her back later. Actually, on second thought. Don't" House said scathingly as he hung up and dropped my phone on the table and glared at me before moving away.

I was fuming. I had never been so angry in my life.

I stood up and grabbed my phone, quickly chucking it in my bag, before slinging it over my shoulder and swiping the charts off of the table onto the floor in one foul swoop.

"Fuck your charts. Do them yourself." I spat angrily at him, as he stared back at me, disbelief written all over his face. "Have fun" I added swinging the door open powerfully before storming out; feelings tears prick at my eyes.

_Fuck. _

**Song included at the beginning of the chapter is P!nk U and Ur Hand. If you haven't heard it, you should. It's a great song, and relevant I think to this chapter. **

**As I said, please review! **

**-Ally. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

My heart was racing, almost beating out of my chest as I walked into the office the next morning. I was later than usual as I saw Chase and Foreman in the midst of discussion at the conference table.

"Hey" I said quietly, sitting down and getting out my notes.

"Hey" I heard Foreman say, a concerned tone present in his voice. "How are you?"

I shrugged, focuses intently on the patient notes. "Fine. You?"

"I'm…okay" I heard him reply after a second as I glanced up and saw Chase and Foreman share a concerned look, before Foreman looked at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you alright? You're usually the first one here" I heard Chase ask as Foreman kept his eyes on mine.

"I'm fine. I slept in, it happens" I shrugged.

I guess that was partly true.

"You're eyes are red and puffy, almost like you've been….crying" Foreman trailed off as I dropped my gaze and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

_Crap. _

"I haven't been crying" I replied.

Now _that _was a lie.

Truth was, I had been crying all night. My mind wouldn't stop tormenting me, as I found myself replaying the events that had just taken place over and over again and punishing myself for being so stupid. This morning had been a struggle just to get out of bed.

I didn't want to have to face what had happened.

I was ashamed. Ashamed of my actions, ashamed of how angry I got and most of all, ashamed of how I treated House.

He may have deserved it, but nonetheless, I should have been strong enough to handle the situation differently.

I couldn't get the image out of my mind, the image of his face when I threw the charts onto the floor in a colossal rage. It was as clear as day. He was undoubtedly shocked, but that's not what upset me.

It was much worse than that. He looked more than shocked.

He looked hurt.

I hurt him.

And for that, I hated myself.

"Cameron, you think I don't know when you're lying?" Foreman asked raising an eyebrow as I dropped my head in defeat.

"We'll talk about it later" He said placing a hand on my shoulder as I nodded.

"Uh, I can leave for a minute if you want?" Chase offered as I shook my head.

"That's okay. Thanks though" I smiled weakly as I tried to blink away the tears that were developing as he nodded.

"Why's it so bright in here?" I heard seconds later, as the door opened and House walked in.

I kept my eyes down on the notes in front of me as I tried hard to keep my composure.

"It's as bright in here today as it is everyday" Foreman replied.

I looked up as House's back was turned, as he closed the blinds nearly all the way, squinting at the brightness in the room

"Someone have a rough night?" Chase asked

"Good ol' Jack Daniels kept me company" House replied as Chase chuckled and Foreman nodded rolling his eyes.

_Oh _great_, he was up all night drinking. Good job Allison _I internally shouted at myself.

I was such an idiot.

I watched as House walked over to the coffee machine, picking up the jug only to notice that there was no coffee inside of it.

I braced myself for a snide comment, but it never came. He only dropped his head for a few moments, before putting the jug back and walking towards the whiteboard.

"One of you go to the lab and test the csf from the lumbar puncture." House said as I practically jumped up off my seat. Any chance to escape the tension in the room I would take advantage of.

"You're eager" Chase commented as I saw House turn from the whiteboard. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't budge as I looked down at Chase.

"Someone has to do it" I shrugged walking out before I could get a response.

I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

"Dr. Cameron" I heard as I looked up and saw the lab technician, Brad staring back at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I felt tears streaming down my face that I quickly wiped away, trying to gain some composure.

"Yeah, thanks" I breathed.

"Okay…well I'll leave you to it then." he said, as I nodded, hearing the door open and then close again, sighing out loud, grateful that I was now alone.

Not for long however, as I heard the door swing open again and I sighed, looking behind me and seeing a familiar cane.

_This day just keeps getting better and better _I thought sarcastically.

"The test isn't done. When it is, I'll let you know," I said in an attempt to get House to leave, my voice quivering slightly despite trying to be as strong as possible.

"You're crying" I heard him say as I closed my eyes in frustration.

House always had a way of knowing when I was upset.

"No I'm not," I said.

In that moment I couldn't help but think about last year when I had opened up to House about my dead husband in the very same lab, in a similar situation except this time around, there was a clear difference. I was a different person.

"Mmm, I'd beg to differ"

"You know, I wish people would just leave me the hell alone" I practically shouted, before sighing frustratedly, realizing my anger was getting out of hand once again.

"Sorry, can't do that".

"Of course not" I replied.

There was a silence as I felt House move closer until he was standing next to me, watching my every move.

"Stop for a second" House ordered.

"No, this needs to be done" I replied defiantly.

"It can wait"

I ignored him but felt his hand clasp around my wrist.

I sighed and stopped looking up at him.

It was the first time that day that I actually looked into House's eyes. They were bloodshot, just one of the many effects of excessive drinking. He also looked tired, like he hadn't gotten much sleep, if any, much like myself.

"What's going on with you?" He asked, actual concern present in his voice.

"Nothing, everything's great" I said as if to reassure not only him, but myself as well.

"And yet you're crying"

"I'm just tired. I've been run down lately"

"Okay, so this has nothing to do with last night then?" House asked.

"N-no" I stammered as he smirked.

"Don't worry, I forgive you" House said, which actually made me feel slightly relieved "Although it was very out of character".

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did then"

There was a silence as he looked into my eyes "Maybe" he whispered, dropping his head. He realized that he had still been holding my wrist, and let it go, moving away towards the door as I watched him.

He turned once more to look at me "You're really happy with Sebastian. You think you may actually have a future with him?" He asked softly, out of the blue.

I looked back at him

_No_

"Yes" I said, fighting my internal thoughts.

House broke eye contact, dropping his head and nodding "Great" he said, opening the door and walking out.


End file.
